


Angry Yellow Eyes

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't like Damien Darhk, M/M, Olivarry Week 2016, day 2: jealousy/protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble! Set during Flash 2.08, when Oliver and Damien Darhk were fighting over the shipment and Barry saved him. This time, though, Barry's not happy with what he sees when he runs in. Implied Olivarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Yellow Eyes

Damien Darhk had the Green Arrow at his mercy. Really, the only surprise the vigilante had brought to this fight was that magnetic arrow trick. He was still using the same fight movements that he had tried back on that train the first time they had fought. Not nearly as smart as the old Arrow had been. Almost disappointing, really.  
Green Arrow was just beginning to suffocate from his magic when the vigilante suddenly disappeared in a reddish blur.  
Damien stumbled back, his magic whipping back with a sharp recoil at the suddenly cut off connection. “Who-ooh! What was that?” He asked out loud, looking around in curiosity.  
He hadn’t been expecting a reply, but suddenly, his back was slammed against a shipping container, crackling yellow eyes glaring into his. Damien felt an immense wave of energy in those eyes.  
A reverberating voice growled, “ **Don’t hurt him again**.”  
Then the yellow-eyed man disappeared, only a streak of lightning showing that he had ever been there.  
Damien blinked a few times, letting the new information soak in. _Interesting_.


End file.
